


Data Downloads

by TheHitoro



Series: Subnautica Garbage [4]
Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: I hate having too many ideas :(, Just something to go along with my other stories, Man I should proabably get on those huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHitoro/pseuds/TheHitoro
Summary: What it says on the tin :3





	1. Jochi Khasar conceding TorgalCorp to illegitimate heir?

INTERVIEWER: Mister Khasar, as the CEO of TorgalCorp, how do you plan on rebuking the claims of Elaine Juerez?

KHASAR: I do not believe it to be my place to rebuke her, how do I know whether she tells the truth? How do you?

INTERVIEWER: So you accept her claims?

KHASAR: I never said that. I merely choose to not condemn them. Paul Torgal was very, shall we say, promiscuous around the time she claims he sired her. Could she be lying to take advantage of the tragedy that befell him and his son? Of course. Could she truly be the most legitimate heir to the company? Equally as likely, in my opinion.

INTERVIEWER: But Mister Khasar, TorgalCorp has always been run exclusively by men, do you feel it is your place to change the standard like this?

KHASAR: TorgalCorp has also always been exclusively run by the Torgal clan, and that standard has already been broken, which leaves us with a question. Should this business that the Torgals have run prosperously for so many generations now be handed to a man outside the family simply to push down a valid candidate because of gender, or to a woman who has searched her whole life for her father only to learn that he is dead and that a man has already taken over his house and business?

INTERVIEWER: So if I understand what your saying, if Elaine Juerez tests positive as Paul Torgal's daughter, you will be stepping down for her?

KHASAR: That is correct

INTERVIEWER: Well that's all the time we have today, thank for joing us Mister Khasar.

KHASAR: The pleasure was mine, thank you for having me.

INTERVIEWER: Until next time

KHASAR: And may next time come.


	2. Alterra Employee Profile: Ryley Robinson

Name: Ryley Robinson

Age: 22

Job Function: Non-Essential Maintenance Chief

Assignment: Aurora Support Crew

Family: Father (Jarad), Mother (Luna)

Background: Born on Ditreon V, a mining colony funded directly by Alterra subsidies. Studied the Alterra curriculum until age 15, when he dropped out to begin working in the underwater mines to support his family. He was trained in the use of P.R.A.W.N suits and was able to escape a full mine collapse while four-hundred meters down (Incident 4789F, Sector 11). Applied for any station on the Aurora they could put him when it docked to top off it's tanks, and was taken into the support crew.

Previous Employment:

Raw Material handling (2 years)

P.R.A.W.N Suit Operation (5 years) 

Psych Assesment

  * Motivated by change, unlikely to stick to any one career path for very long. Grew up poor, likely to respond to financial incentive
  * Summary: Introverted, Adaptive, Headstrong, Determined


	3. Aurora Black Box Data (Detailed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is canon to 'We Go Alone'

_T-11min: Initiated slingshot maneuver around planet 4546B _

_T-10min: High velocity energy pulse detected on planet surface _

_T-10min: Emergency distress signal sent to Alterra listening Buoy via long-range comm relay _

_T-10min:Impact detected: Lifepod bays on starboard side compromised; outgoing communications compromised _

_T-10min: Emergency evacuation initiated _

_T-10min: Lifepods 01-25 launched successfullly _

_T-9min: Manual piloting transferred to Captain Hollister _

_T-9min: Unspecified lifepod system error submitted by Non-Essential Maintenance Chief Ryley Robinson_

_ T-9min: Lifepod 13 bay door opened via unauthorized manual override _

_T-9min: Lifepod 12 bay door opened via unauthorized manual override _

_T-9min: Breach detected in port lifepod bay _

_T-8min: Lifepod 02-07 bay doors opened via unauthorized system override _

_T-6min: Lifepod 19 bay door opened via unauthorized manual override _

_T-5min: Lifepod 18 door opened via unauthorized manual override _

_T-5min: Lifepod 18 door closed via unauthorized manual override_

_ T-5min: Lifepod 17 door opened via unauthorized manual override _

_T-1min: Entering planetary atmosphere _

_T+0min: Massive impact registered, drive core shield compromised_

_ T+0min: Emergency bouncebacks received from 8 lifepods on planet surface _

_T+0min: Human lifesigns detected over long-range: 13 _

_T+0min: Personnel unaccounted for: Second Officer Marcus Keen, Chief Technical Officer Asura Yu, Navigations Officer Victor Gavinz, Chief Human Resources Officer Lauren Pella, Senior Engineer Maya Lafette, Non-Essential Maintenance Chief Ryley Robinson, Medical Officer Brandon Danby, Engineer Calvin Berkely, Technician James Mackenzie, Submersible Vehicle Expert Gale Jamesson, Cafeteria Personnel Oscar Waymeen, Janitorial Personnel Jane Chronister, and Passenger 03 Kahrin Astudon. _

_T+0min: Automated Distress Signal sent from Lifepod 12 _

_T+0min: Automated Distress Signal sent from Lifepod 13 _

_T+1min: Manual Distress Signal sent from Lifepod 19 _

_T+3min: Manual Distress Signal sent from Lifepod 02 _

_T+3min: Manual Distress Signal sent from Lifepod 03 _

_T+3min: Manual Distress Signal sent from Lifepod 04 _

_T+3min: Manual Distress Signal sent from Lifepod 06 _

_T+5min: Manual Distress Signal sent from Lifepod 07 _

_T+7min: Submersible Expert Gale Jamesson's biometrics register him as deceased _

_T+11min: Senior Engineer Maya Lafette's biometrics register her as deceased _

_T+11min: Manual Distress Signal sent from Lifepod 17 _

_T+19min: Janitorial Personnel Jane Chronister's biometrics register her as deceased _

_T+27min: Engineer Calvin Berkely's biometrics register him as deceased _

_T+28min: Radio transmission of unknown source is picked up _

_T+37min: Cafeteria Personnel Oscar Waymeen's biometrics register him as deceased _

_T+1hr: Navigations Officer Victor Gavinz's biometrics register him as deceased _

_T+2hrs: Technician James Mackenze's biometrics register him as deceased _

_T+2hrs: Passenger 03 Kahrin Astudon's biometrics register her as deceased _

_T+2hrs: Chief Human Resources Officer Lauren Pella's biometrics register her as deceased _

_T+4hrs: Emergency bounceback is recieved from Lifepod 05 _

_T+6hrs: Chief Technical Officer Asura Yu's biometrics register her as deceased _

_T+8hrs: Alterra rescue solution received to [High priority terminal in Captain's Quarters] _

_T+8hrs: Second Officer Keen's biometrics register him as deceased _

_T+9hrs: Medical Officer Danby's biometrics register him as deceased _

_T+9hrs: Radio transmission of unknown source picked up _

_T+10hrs: Human lifesigns detected over long range: 1 _

_T+10hrs: Personnel unaccounted for: Non-Essential Maintanence Chief Ryley Robinson _

_T+13hrs: Monitoring equipment failed_


End file.
